Venganza de Noah
by Rocrazy
Summary: Me dieron ganas de escribir un fic de total drama, espero que les guste    DISCLAIMER: Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch.    TIEMPO-ESPACIO: Este es un universo paralelo, osea que esto nunca paso... aun


Venganza

Como al me elimino en Londres, hubiera eliminado a Owen, pero al, prefirió eliminarme a mí, yo hubiera llegado lejos si no fuera por él, necesito hacer algo que le enseñara no meterse conmigo nunca, pero necesitaba un plan.

Pero no lo podría hacer solo, necesitaba algo de ayuda, a si que le pedí ayuda al chef, a zeke, a sierra y por último a Owen.

Estaba viendo un programa de televisión muy gracioso, cuando mescle algunas ideas haciendo un plan, pero me faltaban algunos objetos.

Decidí ir paso por paso buscando lo que necesitaba, Paso 1: Conseguir la bola del pinball de japon.

Fui donde Chris y le dije:

_Chris, me puedes dar una pelota de pinball que usaste en japon_ – Le dije yo, para que sirva mi venganza

_Si me prometes que valdrá la pena, te doy una_ – Me dijo Chris

_La valdrá, te lo aseguro, valdrá mucho la pena, incluso, te aumentara algo de rating y será mejor pasarlo por televisión internacional, sería lo máximo_ – Lo ultimo lo dije con sarcasmo, pero lo demás lo dije enserio, quiero que la venganza, la vean todos.

Paso 1: Conseguir la bola del pinball de japon, listo, Paso 2: Convencer al chef para que haga su comida, fui directo donde el chef, sé que esto será difícil

_Chef, me das lo que sobra de tu comida, digo, ya no es necesario hacer de esta comida ahora y no sabes que harás ahora, yo me la puedo llevar, si quieres_ – Le dije al chef para que me diera su comida

_Valla, tienes razón, no sé por qué todavía tengo esta comida, bien debilucho, llévatela, está en el bote de basura_ – Me dijo el chef, cuando miro el bote de basura, vi un tentáculo salir de hay

_¿Eso…es…un…tentáculo…de…pulpo? Mejor aún, esto se pone interesante_ – Dije yo al ver tal asquerosidad

Paso 2: Completo

Paso 3: Pedir ayuda a zeke

No costo tanto pedirle ayuda al chef, pero zeke seguía siendo una bestia, pero de todos modos le pedí ayuda

_Zeke , ¿recuerdas cuando llegaste al avión?, tú eras colosal_ – Dije yo con mucho sarcasmo, pero lo necesitaba para mi plan

_Ado aj koa dua dob jo_ – Me dijo y yo sin entenderle nada, pero le seguí la corriente

_Zeke, necesito un favor tuyo_ – Le dije y lo tengo para mí plan

Paso 3: Completo

Paso 4: Pedirle ayuda a sierra

_Sierra, sé que no somos muy buenos amigos, pero, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?_ – Le dije, a lo que ella me responde

_¿Qué tipo de favor?_ – Me pregunto

_Es que estoy planeando vengarme de al, me ayu…_ - Me interrumpió diciendo

_¡CONTRA ALEJANDRO! ¡ME UNO!_ – Me dijo y supe que tenia a sierra, solo me falta Owen y mi plan comenzara.

Paso 4: Completo

Paso 5: Pedirle ayuda a Owen

Este era fácil, Owen es mi enemigo y hace días descubrí que también quiere vengarse de al

_Owen, ¿me puedes ayudar en una venganza contra al?_ – Aunque era obvio que si quería, pero era por curiosidad

_Claro amigo, me uno_ – Y bien, tenía a Owen

Paso 5: Completo, ahora hare la trampa de venganza para al.

Bien, Chris empezó a transmitir un nuevo episodio, yo traje a al y lo tire a la bola de pinball, acto seguido, en la bola de pinball estaba toda la comida vieja y rancia del Chef, el tentáculo de pulpo metió una gran cantidad de comida a la boca de al y lo hiso tragar, lo que causo, que a vomitara, luego se abrió la pelota de pinball y salió un al todo lleno de vomito, estaba en una tabla sostenida por algunos libros, al estaba mareado y se cayó sobre Zeke, causando que ambas bocas se unan en un beso, luego por el asco, quedo en una zona que solo era gasolina, ve un pastel, decide prenderlo y ¡KABOOM! Exploto, dejando a al calvo en invalido, acto final, todo su cuerpo cae al suelo y Owen vino y se tiro un pedo en la cara de al, a lo que yo le digo

_Esto te paso por tratar de eliminar a todos los que merecían ganar injustamente, por hacer que se revele el gwoncan y muchas cosas más, mira lo que te trajo el karma, una gran humillación que acaban de verla por televisión internacional, esta es mi gran venganza_ – Le dije

A al se lo llevaron y el estaba muy enojado, obtuve mi venganza y ya no tenía nada más que hacer, buscaría algo, aquí termina mi historia, adiós.


End file.
